The UCLA General Clinical Research Center (GCRC) was founded by the USPHS in August 1973, and has provided a facility where investigators with approved protocols from various disciplines in the Medical School could conduct research on human subjects. The Center provides a facility for conducting such clinical research of both basic and applied nature, which is essential for those investigators affiliated with the UCLA School of Medicine. It also contributes materially to the postgraduate training of physicians, nurses and dietitians. Over the last three years, more than 100 publications resulted from studies implemented through the UCLA GCRC. Major changes have occurred with the submission of this renewal in our GCRC: new program and Associate Directors have been appointed; we proposed the establishment of a Core Laboratory and the incorporation of the adults and pediatrics AIDS-related research within the GCRC. During the next 5 years, 44 different Principal Investigators will conduct studies mainly represented by: connective tissue diseases, such as scleroderma, rheumatoid arthritis and SLE; lipids and lipoprotein in atherosclerosis; cancer and nutrition; new strategies for the treatment of ovarian and breast cancer; rehabilitation after acute spinal cord injury; metabolic bone diseases in adult and pediatric patients treated with dialysis; bone disease associated with total parenteral nutrition; prevention of recurrent ulcer hemorrhage; use of HIVIG to prevent maternal-fetal transmission of HIV infection and a total of 34 AIDS-related protocols in adult and pediatric patients; postmenopausal estrogen/progestin interventions; clinical and molecular analyses of insulin resistance; local cerebral glucose metabolism in Huntington's Disease; dopaminergic function in patients exposed to illicit drugs; the psychobiology of the antidepressant properties of partial sleep deprivation; genetic disorders such as arginase deficiency, Tay-Sachs disease, ataxia telangiectasia, mucopolysaccharidosis Type I and pseudohypoparathyroidism. Our specific aims in this renewal application are to make it possible for investigators to continue and stimulate clinical research for the control of diseases of all types and thereby improve the quality of human health and life.